landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru Senju
'Hikaru Senju(ひかる, ヒカル) '''is shinobi from Iwagakure and serves as the current Second Tsuchikage(二代目土影, Nidaime Tsuchikage) of the village, serving his third term; and succeeding the reign of Fourth Tsuchikage, Kazuki Shiranui to enter this new term in office as Kage even after his initial retirement. Background Born into the Senju Clan, Hikaru was subjected to the still newly torn rivalry between the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. At a young age, his parents were killed in an Uchiha's attempt to send a message to the clan. After this, Hikaru was taken under the guidance of Tenzō Senju(Romul). His Sensei, Tenzō, was serving as Tsuchikage as the time, and Iwagakure was at a great time of prosperity. Under the teachings of his Sensei, Hikaru eventually took on the role as Third Tsuchikage. It was at this time, Hikaru personally tracked down the Uchiha responsible for the death of his family. He eventually confronted the Uchiha member, and engaged him in battle. The battle resulted in the Uchiha Clan member being defeated. Hikaru had Iwagakure's top Medical-nin, Ventus, implant the eyes of the defeated Shinobi to replace his own. During his reign, Iwagakure mostly was kept at peace. Tenzō returned to the village of Konohagakure, and took the position of Hokage, which created a great alliance between Iwagakure and Konohagakure. After a long term as Tsuchikage, Hikaru retired to usher in a new generation. Upon doing so, he temporarily relocated himself to Amegakure in order to help the dying village. There, he took the position of Amegakure Leader for a brief time. It was then, that he met his student Kyoto Raito(Yumoz). Although only a short while, Kyoto succeeded Hikaru as the leader of Amegakure so that Hikaru could return to Iwagakure and serve once again as the Tsuchikage; his current position. Appearance Prior to becoming Tsuchikage, Hikaru would normally wear a standard, black Iwagakure Flak Jacket. From his younger years to his current state, Hikaru can always be seen wearing a mask that covers the lower half of his face. He has jet black, spiked hair. Hikaru is average height and weight as well. He has fair skin, and has been shown to have a somewhat muscular body. After becoming Tsuchikage, Hikaru began wearing a variety of Iwagakure-related attire. From armours to various flak outfits and also the traditional Tsuchikage robe. Hikaru has a large scar that crosses over his right eye; this is from the surgical procedure he went under to implant the Sharingan. Both of his eyes are varied versions of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Abilities Being a Kage of his village, Hikaru has been noted as an immensely powerful Shinobi. His skills, especially with those of Dust Release, are admirable. Numbers alone against him do not necessaryily matter due to his high prowess in utilizing his Dust Release Kekkei Tota. Hikaru is also considered quite analytical and knowledgeable, often quickly understanding a situation at hand, or gathering information in order to place a strategy. Although, Hikaru somewhat lacks the ability to control emotions when overwhelmed, weakening his state of mind. However, the inner workings and reasoning for some of his actions may not be understood or known to many, resulting in a constantly misunderstood nature toward his intelligence and motives. Sensory Perception Hikaru is a highly skilled Sensor-type Shinobi, displaying extremely precise sensory-skills. Hikaru is able to sense and detect the location of another person's chakra from very far distances. By using his high-caliber skills as a Sensor-type Shinobi in conjunction with his reflexes and ANBU training, Hikaru is a highly renounced tracker and is noted for his skillfulness in obtaining intel. Ninjutsu Hikaru displays an extremely vast knowledge and understanding of Ninjutsu, having complete mastery over many techniques, and being noted as creating the largest arsenal of techniques to be seen. He displays a high-level of skill with chakra nature techniques. Having mastery over several natures and an immensely large chakra reserve. Invisibility Hikaru demonstrates the ability to conseal his presence completely. With this ability, his physical appearance vanishes, and his chakra is not able to be sensed. Other Sensor-type Shinobi cannot detect him, even those who possess the Byakugan cannot detect his immediate presence. Nature Transformation Hikaru's skill with Earth Release ninjutsu is particularly powerful. He possesses high prowess with not only Earth Release, but also Fire Release and Wind Release chakra natures. He holds a vast array of techniques for each nature, which is a result of his training in order to combine the three to create his Kekke Tota; the Dust Release, Kekkei Tota Hikaru is one of the few Shinobi capable of using a Kekkei Tota, and extremely powerful and advanced variation of Kekkei Genkai. By combining Earth, Fire, and Wind natures, Hikaru is able to use the Dust Release Kekkei Tota. By using Dust Release, he is able to reduce matter to mere dust, even down to a molecular level. His skill with Dust Release is extremely dangerous and has been noted by several high-caliber Shinobi themselves. Hikaru displays an vast arsenal of Dust Release techniques, even having several Dust Release Secret Techniques, that allow him to perform seemingly impossible medical-ninjutsu by reconstructing the molecular structure of an organism. Senjutsu Hikaru's chakra reserves are immense; allowing him to learn the art of senjutsu and activate his clan's Sage Mode. While activated, Hikaru gains several markings around his eyes and forehead. The activation of Sage Mode allows Hikaru to enhance the strength and scale of his techniques. While in Sage Mode, the techniques created by Dust Release become even more dangerous in nature. Along with the advancement in his techniques, Hikaru's physical speed and endurance become greater. Intelligence Hikaru possesses a high-level of knowledge in several fields. He holds a vast understanding of ninjutsu, which is what has allowed him to tap into both his specialized chakra natures; the Dust Release and Wood Release. Medical-ninjutsu, despite him not being a primarily medic-nin, is also a field Hikaru has some knowledge in. His student, Kyoto Raito, inspired him to explore the studies of medical-ninjutsu, which resulted in his advanced Dust Release Secret Techniques. Relationships Tenzō Senju Hikaru shares a very close relationship with his Sensei, Tenzō. They have a close bond and friendship for Sensei and Student. Hikaru as shown a great deal of defense when someone opposes his Sensei, and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect him. Kyoto Raito Kyoto is Hikaru's only student and very close friend. Hikaru considers him an very admirable and great Shinobi and friend, sharing almost anything with him. Hikaru's trust for his student goes far enough that he is training Kyoto to use Dust Release, a very powerful nature transformation variant. Yose Shimamoto Hikaru and Yose have displayed close relations as well as very negative ones. Through out the time of knowing one another, they have fought on several occasisons, but always reunited at the end. Hikaru currently remains on great terms with his long friend. Akatsuki Hikaru has had a long rivarly with the Akatsuki organization. Recently, this has ended and resulted in a strong bond with some of the S-Ranks within the organization. People often mistake the friendship between the Tsuchikage and these members as an alliance, when in fact, Iwagakure is not allied with the Akatsuki. Despite past conflicts, the Akatsuki have shown care and an admirable defense for Hikaru, which is why he considers them such close friends, and works to repay them. Quotes ''"I hold the power to create life... and the power to obliterate it." ''"If you touch them, or even threaten them... I will disassemble you molecule by molecule..." ''